


【ME】For one night , for one lifetime 9

by polaris12



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris12/pseuds/polaris12





	【ME】For one night , for one lifetime 9

9.  
走廊尽头的休息室里，一扇门把外界的灯红酒绿觥筹交错隔离开来。房间里一片寂静，只有轻微的水声和喘息声落地可闻。  
斑比一样的青年躺在紫罗兰色的柔软沙发上，昂贵的西装外套被丢到了一边，衬衫纽扣被悉数解开，胸膛上遍布鲜艳的吻痕。两点挺立的红樱已经被玩弄到红肿，暴露在微凉的空气里，乳孔战栗着微微张开，似乎等待着被再次残忍地采撷。  
他的裤子也被脱下了，两条赤裸的腿无力地垂落，下身那个隐蔽的穴口被马克伸了几根手指进去玩弄。Facebook的CEO恶劣地挑逗着他，灵活的手指在他火热柔嫩的肠道里快速抽插，不时用指节摁压过那一块敏感的软肉，激出了爱德华多的一声又一声哭叫。  
“我早就该这么做了。”暴君低声说，“为什么要等那么久？”  
他抽出湿润的手指，按在青年微微张开的玫瑰花瓣一样的嘴唇上，“尝尝你自己的味道，Wardo。”  
爱德华多红着眼睛，舌尖轻轻舔舐过马克的掌心，他刚刚将那两根手指含进嘴里，马克就钳住他的下巴，逼迫他张开了嘴。  
“我改变主意了。”他说，“或许你该尝尝这个。”  
马克极其可观的性器包裹在灰色内裤里，此刻已经完全挺立，柱头分泌出的液体打湿了精细的棉质布料。  
斑比刚伸出手碰到马克的腰，就被对方紧紧地握住了手腕。  
“用嘴。”暴君冷酷地说。  
他张开嘴，艰难地咬住那一小块布料，试图把它往下拽。但那该死的内裤弹力实在是太好了，每次爱德华多把它拉下一点，没过多久就又会回复原样。  
“你真的很没用，Wardo。”马克居高临下地看着他，“凤凰社没教会我们的小少爷如何伺候男人吗？”  
斑比抽泣着，决定换个策略——他隔着那一层柔软的布料，直接含住了马克的龟头。  
他听到面前的人从喉咙里发出一声低喘。  
爱德华多开始给马克口交。他虽然技术不佳，偶尔会用牙齿磕碰到柱身，但他吞吐着那根阴茎的样子就仿佛孩童品尝着最喜欢的糖果，隔着布料马克都能感到他口腔里炙热的温度。小少爷赤身裸体伏在他身下为他口交的样子让马克硬得不行，几分钟后，他从喉咙里滚出一声低沉的命令，“够了。”  
爱德华多停下动作，有些茫然地看着他。小少爷的唇角还挂着一缕银丝，脖子上有马克不久前留下的艳丽的吻痕，看上去淫乱诱人到不行。  
暴君抓住青年的脚踝，用力把他的大腿朝两边分开。这个姿势太过羞耻，爱德华多哭着挣扎，然而于事无补。马克亲吻噬咬着他大腿内侧敏感的皮肤，把他的睾丸和会阴处都舔得湿漉漉的，甚至用牙齿叼起穴口的嫩肉，舌尖舔过不断羞涩收缩的皱褶。爱德华多几乎要被他玩到崩溃，泪腺仿佛坏掉了一样，有泪水源源不断地从他棕色的蜜糖似的大眼睛里流出来。  
“别哭。亲爱的。”马克恶劣地用手指擦去他淌下的眼泪，“还远远没有结束呢。”  
下一秒，暴君火热的、硕大的阴茎进入了他。  
马克没有给爱德华多适应的时间，他握住青年的腰，直接把自己的性器肏入了最深处。爱德华多无力地摇着头呻吟哭叫，感觉自己从身体内部被劈成了两半。马克滚烫的阴茎碾开他柔软的穴口，一下又一下地顶入痉挛的肠道，每一次都磨擦过他最敏感的那一点，让快感像烟花一样在他脑子里纷然炸开。他又痛又爽，被那频繁的有力的攻击撞得说不出完整的句子，只能握住马克的手臂不断流泪。  
马克俯下身，含住他红肿的乳头，按住他柔韧的腰肢，然后把自己往更深处埋了埋。  
爱德华多发出低声的呻吟，颤抖着用手环绕住了马克的背。  
“求、求你了……”他断断续续地抽泣，“太深了，马克，太深了……不要……”  
“不要？”马克吻了吻他的鼻尖，“我可看不出来，Wardo。”  
爱德华多哭着摇头，他的穴口因为紧张不断收缩，反而把马克箍得更紧；被操干过太多次的肠壁已经食髓知味，不断把硕大的阴茎往里面吸；更可怕的是，他的身体内部仿佛有一个泉眼，在此刻已经被马克给打开了，汩汩的淫水流了出来，让两人相连的地方湿得一塌糊涂。  
“是不是我不该做那些事？”马克喘息着，轻轻握住爱德华多早已硬得不行的阴茎，“约你遛狗、和你约会、照顾你、送你礼物……或许我不应该浪费那么多时间，只需要干你。”  
“毕竟，你的身体比嘴巴可要诚实多了。”他重重地用手指摩擦过爱德华多的龟头，然后把自己的性器抽出到底部，再狠狠地连根没入——  
爱德华多尖叫一声，射出的液体弄湿了马克的腹部。  
然后他惊恐地发现，埋在自己体内的性器更硬了。

他们俩成为了这次晚宴上最晚离场的宾客。  
爱德华多疲惫得一句话也说不出来，马克把他送到了公寓楼下。他望着爱德华多的眼睛，欲言又止。  
最后他只是简单的说，“明天见，Wardo。”  
爱德华多猜到马克可能想继续跟他讨论两个人之间的关系。他默默地点了点头，转身走进公寓。  
马克也离开了。  
青年乘坐电梯上楼，按密码锁开了门，打开灯，发现玄关处的地上躺着一个信封。  
他有些奇怪，公寓里每户都有信箱，按理说信件不应该出现在这里，这应该是从门缝里塞进来的，是信用卡或者快餐店的广告吗？  
总之一定不会是凤凰社的邀请函就是了。  
他自嘲地笑笑，捡起那封信，拆开它，里面只有一张很薄的A4纸，上面的文字是打印出来的，鲜红色，非常刺目。  
只看了一眼，爱德华多就遽然睁大了眼睛。  
“爱 德 华 多 · 萨 维 林  
你 这 个 徒 有 外 表 的 花 瓶  
离 开 马 克 · 扎 克 伯 格  
否 则 我 不 会 放 过 你 ”  
他面色苍白的后退一步，纸张掉落到地上。  
一起掉落到地上的，还有一块薄薄的、但锋利异常的刀片。

-tbc-


End file.
